When it Starts to Fade
by Brat Princess1
Summary: Lady Une assigns Relena a new team of more adequate bodyguards, putting Heero Yuy in charge. It's been over year since they two have seen each other, and it appears as though Heero's moved on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! _  
  
Dedication: Sharon, for being the bestest friend a gal could have.  
  
Author's Note: I really don't have much to say, except that I'm really tired. I went to a party last night, and got home around eleven, then stayed up until two o'clock looking at pictures. *rolls eyes* Not only that, but last Monday, when I started this story, I went to a party, and this Friday I have a banquet. *passes out from exhaustion* That's all my life is, and let me tell ya, it's not all it's made out to be...... Anyway, this is my first published fanfic, and I have about twenty more so hopefully you readers will see a lot of me, and maybe you'll grow to like me. I'm very sweet! Like sugar!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
When It Starts to Fade By: Brat Princess **************************************************************************** *******  
  
~1~  
  
Lady Une heard the echoing tap of Relena's heels before she ever entered the main hall at Preventer's Head Quarters. The older woman had learned the younger's habits, and every little quirk she showed when she was mad, impatient or exasperated. The Foreign Minister usually walked with grace, taking soft, careful steps, that made a slight click against the concrete when she walked. This was the sound of long, heavy strides, made by high heels, by a very agitated young woman.  
  
Contrary to former belief, Relena had Zechs's temperment, and was impatient, and was likely to be thrown into an adult temper tantrum when she was bent to her limit. Lady Une was understanding to this only because she knew what Foreign Minister Dorlian had to go through day after day. The same routine could become exhausting and strenuous, and sometimes it got to the point where Relena simply didn't want to deal with it, whether it was beneficial or not.  
  
The young woman entered the large office without informing the secretary, and came to a stop in the middle of the room. Her golden tresses, which had been tightly bound into a bun were escaping, and several strands brushed against her face. She obviously hadn't had time for make-up that morning, for she was wearing any, and the dark, stressful circles beneath her eyes were more visible than ever.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Miss Une?" Relena asked, in her professional, calm manner, despite her flustered appearance.  
  
Lady Une cleared her throat, and glanced away from the disheveled appearance of the ESUN leader, "Yes, ma'am, I just wanted to inform you that as of tomorrow morning, your escort team of Preventers will be changed to accomodate our newest trainees and officers."  
  
Relena's eyes widened, and she could almost predict what Lady Une would say next.  
  
"Your new team will consist of six of the more adequate Preventers, including Chang Wufei, Sally Po, Lance Porter, Jerome Jackson, assistant head bodyguard Lucrezia Noin, and your new head bodyguard..."  
  
"Oh, no, please..."  
  
"Heero Yuy. I'm sorry if you're disappointed Miss Foreign Minister, but they are the best of the best. This is all for your protection."  
  
Relena disregarded her political stature, and slumped slightly, and crossed her arms over her wrinkled, gray three-piece suit, "This day has gone from bad to worse," she muttered.  
  
Lady Une cleared her throat again, "I had the assumption you'd be pleased to have Yuy as one of your protectors, especially as your head bodyguard."  
  
Relena glanced up at the commander of the Prevetners wryly, and shook her head, "Is Duo Maxwell not skilled enough to continue on as my head bodyguard?"  
  
Lady Une gave the younger woman a very sheepish look, "The last time someone came around that actually posed a threat, Maxwell panicked and ended up shooting Chang in the ass. That's not very adequate, Miss Relena."  
  
Relena covered a smirk behind her hand, "I suppose not, but it was quite amusing, Miss Une."  
  
"Well, that is all, Miss Relena. That is, unless you have any other questions about the adjustment to your security?" and at this statement,Une raised her eyebrows asif in challenge to say anything against her new team.  
  
"No, I understand clearly," Relena said, slightly coldly, "I'll excuse myself now, so I'm not anymore of a burden," and with this said, Relena turned on her heel, clack-clacking out of the office, her girly, feminine way of stomping in high heels.  
  
Lady Une sighed heavily when she heard the sound of the heels growing farther away, "She'll be the death of me," she mumbled, flopping back into her chair, "Mr. Treize, you're very lucky for not having to deal with that hellion."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Heero's my new head bodyguard," Relena grumbled to the person on the other end of the vid-phone.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Relena? I thought you'd be pleased to have him so close now," Quatre, her best friend, was understandably curious. After all, how many times had she called him in the middle of the night, whining about how much she missed the Wing pilot?  
  
"Oh, Quatre, it's more complicated than that. I was starting to slowly...recover, I think. Now, here he is, my new bodyguard. He'll be sleeping in the room right next to mine. How do I deal with that?!" she set off her question with a groan, "This is pathetic! I'm pathetic!"  
  
Quatre smiled through the screen, "Miss Relena, it's been eight years since you've met Heero Yuy, and it's been over a year since you seen him last, and you think you're just now getting over an adolescent crush?" Quatre shook his head, "You know as well as I know that it's always been more than that. You've been fairly open about your feelings for him, maybe someone above is giving him one more opputunity to return those feelings.  
  
"It sounds bad of me as a friend to say give him another chance when he's had so many, and though that would unfortunately be my advise, I think only you can decide what's best for you. It's obvious you still care for him."  
  
Relena nodded, and a tear escaped her eye from out of nowhere, "I do, Quatre, very much. But what if, he really doesn't feel that way for me, and never has? I can't waste my life pining after someone who has never felt enough for me to give me a sideward glance."  
  
"Miss Relena, you know that isn't the case," Quatre scolded, sternly, "There's been plenty of times Heero has displayed emotions, and he has a very gentle-natured way of doing it. Heero really is a good person. You were the first to see it in him, and you know it's true, so don't doubt your own judgement just because you get your heart broken. Even if he doesn't love you, you know that atleast on some level, he cares. So dry your eyes, and get some sleep so you'll look healthy enough to keep him from nagging at you."  
  
This made Relena laugh, "You know him better than I thought."  
  
"Yeah, I've pretty much dissected his personality," Quatre joked.  
  
"Must be scary."  
  
"Terrifying."  
  
The two friends laughed at this, then Quatre said, "I hope you feel better. I'll try to talk to you later this week. Go to bed, and get some rest."  
  
"I will, Quatre, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Quatre," Relena terminated the link, and even after several minutes, was still smiling at the thought of kind-hearted Quatre knowing what the indestructable Heero Yuy was all about.  
The next morning, after waking early from a pleasant dream that had ended to soon, Relena rolled out of bed feeling better than she had in weeks.  
  
She showered, and chose a pale pink suit to wear for the only two things she had on her schedule that day: a meeting with the Preventers, and a lunch date with some politician from a newer colony.  
  
She applied light make-up to her face, and as she always did, wore very little jewelry. She wore on her left ring finger, the sapphire she'd received from her mother on her twenty-first birthday, and around her neck, the very expensive sterling silver, diamond cross necklace that Heero had given her for the same occasion.  
  
Relena remember the events very clearly. She'd been with Hilde, shopping for a gown for a political event, when she spotted the necklace on display in a jewelry store. She and Hilde both had gone ecstatic over the beautiful piece of jewelry, and Heero, being their escort, had witnessed this.  
  
Two weeks later, coming home from work on her uneventful birthday, she'd entered her home to find some twenty close friends popping out from hiding places yelling, 'surprise'.  
  
Noin and Hilde had organized the party, and gotten together all her close friends. With her brother gone on a business trip, he hadn't been there to insist on having a public party with the usual five hundred guests as he'd done on her eighteenth birthday. And her mother was there, which would've been the greatest gift of all, had Heero not topped it.  
  
He surprised her just by being there, and she was so happy she could cry. They'd danced, chatted, and acted like regular twenty-one year olds for once.  
  
Then after the party, a very tired Relena had moved sluggishly to her room, and found on her dresser, a small, golden box.  
  
The contents of the box took her breath away when she'd finally got the courage to open it. (For all she knew, it could've been a bomb.) It was the very necklace she'd seen some two weeks before with only two witnesses. Hilde and Duo had gotten her gold earrings, and they didn't really have a lot of money to put toward such a toughtful gift.  
  
Relena, however, would've never suspected Heero had been that thoughtful, had she not found the small note beneath the golden box.  
  
You certainly carried on about it like it was meant for only you to wear. And in my opinion, it wouldn't look exactly right on any other woman. Plus, it's sure a hell of a lot better gift than an old bear, don't you agree? Happy Birthday.  
  
-Heero  
  
Relena sighed happily at the memory, and recalled that it'd actually made her cry. Maybe he did care for her more than she would admit herself. He certainly wouldn't have done a stupid thing like buy a two-hundred dollar necklace for someone he didn't care for.  
  
Unfortunately, before Relena had got to thank him properly like she planned, her brother had requested that he be moved to a different area because he felt the former pilot was getting too friendly with his sister.  
  
Since then, Relena had seen him once at a Spring Ball that Quatre had thrown for the simple purpose to get them together.  
  
Someone knocked on her door, disturbing Relena's thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" Relena called, slightly frusterated.  
  
There was silence for a moment before someone answered, "I'm your escort, Miss Dorlian. Preventer Jerome Jackson."  
  
Relena stayed still for a moment. She'd never heard of him, and how was she to know that this really was the guy who was to escort her? It could be anyone; a terrorist, murderer, rapist. Relena began to panic.  
  
"Alright then, if you are a Preventer, you should've been given a password."  
  
"Your password is Wing 01."  
  
Relena opened the door to a uniform clad Preventer, who was tall, dark- skinned, brown-eyed and all gorgeousness.  
  
She raised an eyebrow slightly as her eyes swept over him in admiration. He was the second most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. Right below Heero Yuy.  
  
The man smiled a charming, pearly white smile, "Miss Foriegn Minister Dorlian, I'll be your escort for this morning due to the fact that your scheduled escort is uh...currently in a very heated disagreement with Luitenant Maxwell."  
  
Relena smiled happily, "Heero..." she murmured softly.  
  
The Preventer raised his brow in curiosity, "That sounded awfully sweet. Are you actually allowed to date Preventers?"  
  
Relena's jaw dropped, "You are...rude and nosy, and that is none of your business. Yes, I am allowed to date whomever I please."  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you. Major Yuy spoke of you as being very down-to-earth. Just...the way both of you act when the other is mentioned..." Jerome trailed off, and smiled politely, "I'm sorry Miss Dorlian, it won't happen again. Shall we go?"  
  
His brown eyes twinkled with what Relena distinguished as amusement, but she took his offered arm and let him lead her down to the conference room.  
The first and only thing Relena saw when she entered the conference room was Heero Yuy.  
  
A year and a half was way too long to go without seeing him, in Relena's opinion. She resisted the urge to go fling herself into his strong arms, and instead let her eyes take in the beautiful man. Even in two years, his face hadn't changed much from the fifteen year old boy, othen than more maturity and wisdom. His body though, just continued to look better and better. Relena had been attracted to him long before, when he was an underweight teen, and even then, he'd had an attractive body.  
  
Attractive was ofcourse, a major understatement in current circumstances. The black tee shirt under the Preventer's jacket stretched across well- toned, built up stomache and chest muscles. Though she couldn't see them, she was sure his arms were in much the same state. He seemed even taller, and must've been around 6'2" by now, taller than Quatre and Wufei, but not quite as tall as Duo and Trowa.  
  
Two things that were unchangeable, one of these things being painfully familiar, were his unruly hair and his deep, Prussian blue eyes, the color of the ocean.  
  
When she found her voice, she smiled, and greeted him, "Hello, Heero."  
  
Though his face didn't change, Relena seen the amused twinkle in his eye.  
  
He nodded to her, "Relena."  
  
There was silence for a moment where neither of them hardly breathed.  
  
Then Relena turned quickly, inhaling deeply, and strolled to the table and took a seat.  
  
Lady Une was already seated at the other end, and was giving her a questioning look.  
  
As the six Preventers took their seats, Relena cleared her throat and stood:  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming here today, and I want to say I'm honored to be guarded by the Preventers Special Security Agents. I hope you all are comfortable in the position you have been assigned to. As you've probably heard, I've been known to be difficult, annoying, stubborn and I'm all-in-all a handful. That is why you were appointed to this position, I suppose. Let me apologize beforehand for if I ever become too much to handle, I will most likely blame it on that I feel you all are more baby-sitters than anything. I do not want any of you to feel this, for that's degrading to what your job really is. I'm proud to have all six of you as my personal bodyguards, and I hope the feeling is mutual. Thank you."  
  
Relena sat down, and glanced over the faces of her protectors. Five familar faces: Lance Porter, the macho man who'd been after Hilde for as long as Relena had known him; Sally Po, the doctor and Preventer whom she'd intrusted her life with during the war; Chang Wufei, who had become a close and well-respected comrade; Lucrezia Noin, her 'adopted' big sister who loved her brother with all her heart, and who was still battling the knuckle-head for his heart; Heero Yuy, the love of her life, her strength, hope and her number one protector.  
  
Then ofcourse, there was the new guy. This Jerome Jackson guy who appeared to be nosy and rude.  
  
Her special security.  
After the conference, Relena walked slowly out of the room. Through the entire meeting, which most of the time had been filled by Lady Une's lecturing, Heero and Relena had had something of a staring contest.  
  
He wasn't scared of anything apparently, and didn't care what anyone thought. Really, Relena couldn't call what Heero had been doing staring. It was such a calm, subdued, even innocent look that Relena simply couldn't refer to it as a stare. To stare, in her opinion, one would have to be either nervous, jealous, disgusting, or emotionally out of control. That was her situation. He was simply looking at her without tearing his eyes away for a second, Relena was staring, showing every emotion she had but not backing down.  
  
As she exited, she felt someone lightly touch her arm to get her attention. Relena turned to see Heero coming out behind her.  
  
"Relena," he said, simply. It was the second word he'd spoken to her since he'd been back, but just the way he said it sent chills up her spine. No one could say her name like Heero could.  
  
"Heero," she said back softly, "How have you been?" she absently fingered the diamond cross around her neck. Her personal treasure until she could have him.  
  
"I'm fine. How...are you?" Heero wasn't the type that asked these questions often because there was more emotion behind them when he asked them compared to most people. He didn't talk to be talking, therefore he hardly ever just carried on a casual conversation. He talked when he had somthing to say, and Relena admired this.  
  
"I'm doing well, Heero. It's good to see you after so long," Relena admitted truthfully, happily.  
  
Heero simply nodded, and tilted his head to the side, studying her.  
  
Relena breathed unevenly. She swore she felt like he could undress her with those eyes that saw everything.  
  
Unexpectedly, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against the end of Relena's hair where it curled outward.  
  
"You cut your hair," he said, almost in amazement.  
  
Relena nodded. She had cut off eighteen inches to begin with, and then to get it cut in a style, had had four more inches cut off. It'd recently grown back, and now barely touched her shoulders.  
  
"I...I like it," Heero said.  
  
Relena smiled, "Thank you."  
  
It was out of character for Heero to be remotely nice to her, but hints of sweetness had always been welcome.  
  
Heero cleared his throat, "Relena, there's something I think you should know..."  
  
Relena swallowed heavily, "Yes?"  
  
"I'll tell you tonight at the party."  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Sally and Wufei's engagement announcement."  
  
"Oh!...Hey, why didn't I hear about that?"  
  
"We sent you an invitation," Sally said from across the hall, "Surely you got it."  
  
"Ugh, sometimes my secretary isn't very reliable," Relena muttered.  
  
"You'll be there though, right?"  
  
Relena smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
She looked back to Heero, "So...I guess I'll see you tonight."  
  
It sounded so much like a date.  
  
"Well, you'll see me before that because I'm your escort to your lunch date with the old windbag, politician Senator Brackin."  
  
"Oh....well, I guess," Relena checked her clock, "I guess after I take a potty break, go reapply my lipstick and perfume, then I'll meet you back down here?" she glanced up at him, "Sound good?"  
  
Heero arched a brow at her, "It hasn't been that long, Relena. I'll escort you to your room, check it, then I'll meet you outside your door when you're done. Better?"  
  
Relena smiled slightly, "Yeah, or that would be nice, I suppose....you really haven't changed. Still overprotective, eh?"  
  
Heero's lips curved slightly in amusement,"Only with you."  
  
* * * *  
  
He was there before lunch, after lunch, after dinner, and he was waiting for her in all his glory in a tuxedo when she emerged from her room dressed in a pale blue party dress that brushed the tops of her knees. At the top, it was rather low-cut, and exposed some of her cleavage.  
  
Heero gave her an interested once-over that made her blush slightly, then he scowled.  
  
"Don't you consider this skirt too be a little skimpier than it should be. It's kind of short," he complained, wearing that adorable scowl.  
  
"So? I'm twenty-three years old. I'm a woman now, Heero."  
  
"Indescent eyes of some these men out here might be looking at what they don't deserve to see," Heero reasoned.  
  
Relena bravely remarked, "You were looking."  
  
Heero met her gaze with all the honestly he was known for, and not a bit of shame, "That's my point exactly."  
  
"Well, you appeared to like it," Relena continued to argue, showing what she was known for, which was being difficult.  
  
His hand encircled her wrist and he pulled her in front of him, eyes narrowing, "Believe me, I did. Which is the very reason I don't want anyone else to see you in it."  
  
Relena straightened up, but didn't pull her hand away, "Well, you're the one person I really wanted to notice it. I don't care about the others," she was being deadly serious now, almost desperate, "No other men have ever looked upon me with interest."  
  
"Yeah, they do," Heero said, releasing her, "Many do. You should look around more often."  
  
Relena glanced at him over her shoulder, "The only thing I find around me to look at and admire is you."  
  
They made it to the top of the staircase, and descended into the main hall.  
  
Five other Preventers of her security team were waiting at the door to escort her to the limosine.  
  
Two of the team were fill-ins for Wufei and Sally, seeing that they were most likely already at head quarters, greeting guests.  
  
"I presume Heero will be riding in the limo with you, Miss Relena?" Noin asked, a slight twinkle in her eye.  
  
Relena flushed, and nodded, "Yes, being that he is head bodyguard, I suppose it's only natural," she said, trying to sound professional.  
  
The limo ride was relatively silent, and Relena was glad when they finally reached head quarters, which was no more than a ten minute ride from her house.  
  
Relena had to smile when she seen Duo's new blue Corvette parked to the side. He was so proud that he'd finally made enough money to buy the thing. It was the most expensive thing he'd ever had, he claimed, other than Hilde.  
  
Heero exited the limo before her, and turned to help her out. She took his hand, and slid out of the car, only to be blinded by the flash of around twenty cameras.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll be all over tabloids in the morning. I can see it now. 'Foriegn Minister dresses the part of a skank, while escorted by her secret lover, Gundam Pilot 01'," she muttered.  
  
" 'Former Gundam Pilot 01'," Heero ammended.  
  
It was good that they could joke like that, otherwise Relena was sure she'd have passed out if he had happened to say anything awkward.  
  
She was surrounded immediately by her security team as she and Heero entered the banquet hall of the Preventer head quarters.  
  
Sally was in the center of a bunch of women dressed in evening gowns. She looked stunning in a simple, short, black, silk dress. A string of pearls encircled her graceful neck, and the engagement ring Wufei had presented to her less than two weeks before glittered in the light on her left hand.  
  
Still on Heero's arm, Relena let him guide her over to their friends.  
  
Sally smiled when she saw her, and Relena returned a brilliant smile to her friend. Pulling away from Heero, Relena embraced Sally.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thank you," Sally said, wiping a tear from her eye, "I didn't think I'd ever civilize him," she said quietly, grinning behind her hand.  
  
Relena giggled and nodded her head in agreement, also brushing away a stray tear.  
  
Wufei grumbled a bit, and shook his head, "Silly onnas."  
  
Relena turned to acknowledge Wufei, and got wicked idea in her head. Looking so innocent that it should've been caught on camera, Relena approached him slowly.  
  
It was asif the former Gundam pilot could tell something was going on in the mind of the Foriegn Minister.  
  
He took a step back, "Oh, no. Don't even...onna, I'm warning you..."  
  
All of a sudden, Relena sprang at him, throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh, Wufei! I'm so happy for you...."  
  
The Chinese man was left speechless.  
  
A flash went off, and Relena let go of him, and burst into giggles, glancing over at Duo.  
  
"Smile for the camera, Wuffy!" Duo sang cheerfully as he snapped another picture.  
  
"Maxwell, put the damned camera away! This is not a photo session, this is...."  
  
"Oh, but you're so photogenic!" Duo said, snapping several more pictures.  
  
"Maxwell, if you value your braid, put the camera away...Now!"  
  
Duo immediately lowered the camera, and fear embedded itself in his features, "Sorry, man, I was just kidding. Just...don't hurt my braid. It's my best friend...."  
  
The rest of the conversation was drained out as Relena attempted to find Heero in the crowd. There must've been three to four hundred people there, and they were all Preventers. She'd lost Heero in a mere matter of seconds.  
  
She pushed through the crowd, searched upstairs, and walked the hallways for twenty minutes trying to find him. This only made her more anxious to find out what it was he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" she wondered, aloud.  
  
Then, almost asif in answer, she heard the familiar, quiet monotone.  
  
Following the voice, Relena found herself near what looked to be a library.  
  
"It's sure good to see you again, little Noin."  
  
That was Duo's voice. So he was now in there as well. Why the hell was he calling Noin little? And hadn't he seen her earlier that day, just after lunch?  
  
A soft, slightly accented voice replied, "It is good to see you too, Maxwell."  
  
"Has Mr. Dark and Silent been treating you good?"  
  
"Maxwell..." Heero's voice growled in that warning tone.  
  
"What?! I'm just making sure a lady is being treated like she should."  
  
"Heero treats me very good, Duo," said the soft voice.  
  
Relena crept up to the cracked door, and peered into the study.  
  
Heero, Duo and a ebon-haired, ivory-skinned beauty was what she was met with.  
  
"Surely, you wouldn't expect any less," the woman said smiling.  
  
She walked over to Heero, and wrapped her arms around his torso.  
  
What shocked Relena most though, was that Heero returned the embrace!  
  
"So, when ya planning the big day?" Relena could almost sense Duo raising his eyebrows.  
  
What did he mean by that?  
  
Then it caught her eye, because it nearly blinded her when the light caught it.  
  
A huge, diamond ring sparkled on her delicate finger. Relena could only assume....  
  
"This fall, around November, hopefully," the woman answered.  
  
No way, it couldn't be...  
  
Duo could be seen grinning as he halfway faced the door, "Well, I guess it won't be long until you love birds will be announcing your engagement too, huh?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* To Be Continued.....  
  
Perfect! Magnifique! Don't ya love it when an author springs Cliff Hangers on ya? Please Review! This is my first published fanfic, and I might loose confidence if I get no feedback, and may never write again. You don't want to stunt the growth of a great author, do you? *grins evilly*  
  
Also, I'd really love to get to know other aspiring authors out there, so if I have any readers *laughs at this idiotic idea* that would like to get to know me, I'd really love to hear from you. I like making new friends. You can never have too many!  
  
JJ Brat Princess JJ 


	2. Chapter 2

By: Brat Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's going to get old real quick...  
  
Dedication: For the guy who broke my heart, whose I broke in return, who just recently once again broke mine -_-;; Anyway..  
  
A/N: OMG!! You people that reviewed are ABSOLUTELY awesome!! I didn't think I'd get any. Thank you all so much. *sniffles* Made me so happy. I hope you all continue to stick with this story.  
  
********************************************************************** When It Starts to Fade By: Brat Princess ************************************************************************  
  
~2~  
  
Relena bit down on her lip to stop the gasp that nearly tore from her throat. Heero. Engaged. Another girl. Those words didn't go together well. Relena had never prepared or trained her mind or heart to ready for these words. Quietly, she slid away from the entrance as the conversation continued, and worked to will away the tears threatening to escape her eyes. How could it really be that Heero was engaged to someone else? He'd only been gone...sixteen months.  
  
"So, you're thinking about announcing the big day pretty soon?" Duo's voice drifted out, catching Relena's attention.  
  
Heero was the one to answer, "Within the next few weeks, for sure."  
  
"That's ....great. Heero, buddy, I want to tell you that I'm truly happy for you. Especially for surviving after catching one like Sergeant Noin over here....ow! Meaness..." Duo muttered, playfully.  
  
"I'm not a catch. And I am nice," said the female voice tonelessly.  
  
"Yeah, really? Compared to what?"  
  
Relena almost giggled. Had it not been a female voice doing the arguing, she could've sworn it was Heero who was fighting with Duo. She fought with Duo with such ease that it was so terribly and somehow painfully similar. This trait must've had Duo thinking that this was the right girl for Heero.  
  
"One question," Duo's voice suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Have you told Relena?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Heero answered quietly, "No."  
  
"Relena? Who...oh! Relena. Well, I mean, we could go tell her now. I forgot that you were her head bodyguard, but really, we could wait until we tell everyone else."  
  
Duo laughed nervously, "That wouldn't be such a good idea, Angel Face."  
  
"Why? Does he have to like, reserve a day off?"  
  
A pause, and then:  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo explained, "I uh, feel pretty honored to be the only one that knows right now."  
  
"And that's only because you can't keep your nose in your own business," Heero said.  
  
"Naw, the reason for that is because the best man should rightfully be the first to know."  
  
"Relena!"  
  
Relena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called. She whipped around to see Hilde approaching her quickly.  
  
"Oh, Hilde! Hello. How are you? Enjoying the party?" Relena managed to get out without sounding too suspicious. She also raised her voice to alert the occupants of the study.  
  
They all fell quiet.  
  
"I'm enjoying myself," Hilde smiled, "I'm so happy for Sally and Wufei. He's the first of the boys to be married. Ofcourse," Hilde shrugged, "He's already been married once, so he's progressing much faster than the other four, I suppose."  
  
Relena nodded, "It's hard to picture any of the others getting married, but for Wufei, I guess it's only natural."  
  
Relena's gaze swung to Hilde in worry, "Oh, Hilde, I didn't mean..."  
  
Hilde held up a hand to silence her friend, "That's alright, Relena. I know what you mean," her gaze drifted to the floor, "And you're exactly right."  
  
There was an awkward silence from all five people in both places, until the shuffling of feet caught Relena's attention. Heero, followed by Duo and the woman exited the study, looking a bit concerned about the two women standing in the hall.  
  
"Hilde-babe! Ha-ha...how long you been out here?" Duo asked, appearing innocent.  
  
Hilde shrugged, "Oh, Relena and I have only been out here a few seconds. I saw her walking this way, so I caught up to talk to her," Hilde paused to give her boyfriend a puzzling look, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. We were just, um, planning something...if you'll promise to keep it a secret I'll tell you."  
  
Hilde nodded warily.  
  
"Uh...bachelor party for Wufei!"  
  
Both Heero and the unfamiliar woman swung their gazes to Duo, successfully hiding the confusion they were sure to feel  
  
"Isn't that right, Camilla?" Duo nudged her.  
  
She narrowed her gray-blue eyes at him, "Mm-hmm. Yeah. They were planning a bachelor party for Wufei, and I just....hung around to make sure it was nothing too extreme."  
  
"Now, you promise you won't tell Sally? Or Wufei for that matter?"  
  
Hilde and the woman whom Duo called Camilla exchanged partly knowing, partly exasperated glances, and all three women nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm certain since you boy sare planning a part for Wufei, then it's not out of the ordinary for us to throw one for Sally," Relena suggested, sharing a small grin with Hilde.  
  
Hilde suddenly turned quickly back to the lovely dark-haired woman, and studied her for a moment, before realization dawned on her features.  
  
"Oh, Camilla!" she threw her slender arms around the stranger, and hugged her asif she were an old friend, "I had no idea! I didn't recognize you at first."  
  
"Well, going from a uniform to an evening gown is quite a transition, especially for me," Camilla admitted.  
  
"Oh, Relena," Hilde turned and pulled her friend closer to Heero's fianceè, "This is Camilla Eastman Noin. It's Miss Lucrezia's...."  
  
"She's my sister, Relena," said a familiar voice from dirrectly behind her.  
  
Relena turned to see Noin, standing there, smiling at Camilla, "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner, but I've been looking for my baby sister for around twelve years, and only discovered she was still alive six months ago."  
  
Camilla smiled brightly at her older sister, "It was weird, really, how we found each other," the Angel Faced woman spoke, "I was working with Miss Schbeiker here, and a few other Preventers on the Terra Forming project on Mars, when I came across Zechs Merquise. He told me I reminded him of someone, and ofcourse, I thought at first, he was picking a bad-tasted way of hitting on me. Then he showed me Lucy's picture."  
  
Lucy? Relena inwardly pouted, This girl had no right to call her best friend the very name that she had given her. Lucy had been the name Relena had christened her guardian with after some four years of being accompanied everywhere by her.  
  
Camilla stuck out her hand, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Foreign Minister."  
  
Relena smiled, and shook the offered hand, noting that her eyes matched the shade of Noin's perfectly.  
  
"It's good to meet you as well, Miss Noin."  
  
"Oh, please, Miss Relena. Call me Camilla."  
  
Relena smiled a forced, tight smile, and tightened her grip on the delicate hand, "Camilla."  
  
Relena studied the faces of her three commrades. None of three seemed surprised at this knowledge. Why had Relena been the last to find out, especially when she and Noin were so close? Knowing this stung slightly simply because it felt remotely like betrayal.  
  
Relena released the girl's hand, and stepped away fromt he small group, offering a smile, "I suppose it's time for me to head back to the party. It won't be formidable for the Foreign Minister to be wandering the halls while two of her closest friends are celebrating such a happy time."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's about time we had head back too," Duo said, throwing his arm around Hilde's slim little shoulder, "You coming, Yuy?'  
  
Heero noticed the evil twinkle in his friend's eye, and nodded. He held back for a moment, though, letting Relena leave first with Noin following close behind, before he offered his arm to Camilla.  
  
The six of them reentered the party discovering that their absenses were barely noticed. Sally was teasing Wufei as she tried to teach him to waltz. Dorothy was flirting with Trowa Barton, while Catherine, the big sister of the former Gundam pilot, stood by and glared at the younger woman.  
  
Others were either dancing, or standing at the buffet table, chit-chatting about more or less nothing.  
  
The night wore on, and Relena allowed men to dance with her, step on her toes, and fill her ears full of nonsense about her great beauty and her powerful persona.  
  
She noticed something imparticular. The more you wanted really bad nights to end, the more they dragged on and on, endlessly.  
  
And Relena was having the most terrible of evenings. Her dress was a little too big, making her straps slip off her shoulders every now and then, her shoes were a good deal too small, rubbing blisters on the feet she kept dancing on out of courtesy to the young Preventer men, and besides also having a horrbile hair day once again, she had found out Heero was engaged to another woman.  
  
Could it get any worse?  
  
No sooner had Relena sat down to take a break, was she once again asked to dance, but this time by the Preventer she knew only from seeing earlier that day.  
  
Her new bodyguard Jerome Jackson.  
  
"I won't batter those toes of yours anymore than they already have been," he assured her, grinning knowingly.  
  
Relena smiled back, and shook her head, "God, this night has been so long," she muttered, taking his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," his eyes were locked somewhere behind her, but only for a moment befor ethey returned to her, "You look very lovely this evening, Foreign Minister Dorlain."  
  
"Thank you. I sure don't feel lovely. My feet are too huge to fit properly in these shoes, my hair refused to curl this evening, and...are you tired of hearing me complain??"  
  
Jerome chuckled lightly, "Honestly, yes. You're the Foreign Minister. You're beautiful, interesting, and have the best job in the world. Surely you can find something pleasant to talk about."  
  
Relena, though slightly taken aback that a 'lowly Preventer' would point out that she was complaining, had to smile at the ease of which he approached her conversationally.  
  
"Well," she began, "I just found out that someone was engaged to an old fancy of mine..."  
  
Jerome's dark eyes grew wide for a moment, "What? You fancied Chang...?"  
  
Relena shook her head vigorously, forgetting that no one was supposed to know about Heero's engagement, "Oh, no! Not-not Wufei!" she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, "It's someone else. But I can't tell you who right now."  
  
She said this calmly, but in reality, she felt like she could tell this guy anything, and the secret would be safe with him. And she'd only known him for a day. Sort of.  
  
"Hmm...maybe I can guess. We know it isn't Duo because he hasn't proposed to Miss Hilde yet...probably won't either. Who could it be?" large brown eyes scanned the room, and locked immediately upon Heero Yuy and Camilla E. Noin.  
  
Somehow, deep down, seeing the way they looked at each other, and their obvious closeness, he knew it was them.  
  
But to Relena, he only shrugged, "Oh, well, guess I'll find out later on, huh?"  
  
Relena lifted her shoulder, causing a strap to slip, "Perhaps."  
  
A chill ran down her spine when Jerome, with cool, soft fingertips, pushed the strap back on her shoulder.  
  
But the tap on her shoulder a moment later, nearly turned her to a puddle of goop.  
  
She could always tell when Heero was near, or if Heero was touching her, so she straightened her face the best she could before turning to acknowledge him.  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
He loomed nearly a head taller than her, his dark, narrowed blue eyes fixed on her wide, sapphire ones.  
  
"I need to tell you something," he said, without emotion. He never asked, he just always stated.  
  
It was odd, Relena thought, how Heero could practically give her orders to do a particular thing, without really being demanding. He had to know that she was virtually wrapped about his pinky finger. She knew herself that if he asked her, whatever it be, she would do anything for the man.  
  
Relena followed Heero into the hall, away from the crowd, where he turned to her, looking rather serious.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
It was only customary, a tradition, for her to answer him the same as she always had.  
  
Softly, she replied, "Heero?"  
  
"I think that it's right for you to know I'm getting married. I figured I should tell you so I could go on and plan a day off for the wedding," he explained coolly.  
  
How could he be so quick and easy with this sort of thing? Relena herself could tell that the only reason he was telling her was so she wouldn't get her hopes up. Yet in his eyes, there was no flash of emotion, or regret at waiting so long to pursue her, or anything. Nothing except the statement itself, which proved he was serious. But then, when was there a time when he wasn't serious?  
  
Relena sucked in a deep breath, getting ready to act surprised, "Oh...well, alright," she cleared her throat, and willed away the tears, forcing a smile to her lips, "Congratulations, Heero. I'm happy that you've found someone to be happy with."  
  
Heero studied her carefully, making sure not to make his emotions evident. Why did her smile hold sadness? He was sure she'd moved on. Well, he wasn't sure, but she had waited a damned long time, and he thought that she had eventually grown tired of it. He knew he had.  
  
In a way, Heero had known she would be upset. After all, he'd have expected her to start weeping silent tears, and asking why had he led her on for so long?  
  
That's what it felt like he had done to her. There'd been times when he came so close to telling her his feelings, moments when he found himself indulging in small gestures of affection, like brushing blonde strands away from her face, wiping a tear from her cheek, looking her in the eyes, and for short periods of time, letting her see all the emotions he was feeling.  
  
Something had always interrupted them, and it had always gone back to square one when they would meet again.  
  
This time their distraction was permanent, because this time it was Camilla. And Heero was quite certain that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with Camilla. It made sense. She was a soldier, he was soldier. She'd been trained as a child, he had as well. She had serious emotional issues, as did he. They could work out these problems together. He knew what to deal with while in the company of Camilla. She'd seen the same things, fought in the same war with the same weapon, with the same monster chasing her, screaming in the back of her mind to just die, that her life had no worth.  
  
And they'd both pulled through, survived the war, and weakened that demon considerably.  
  
They understood each other, and they could heal each other. This inevitably led to affection, which led to love.  
  
It was just the way it was meant to happen. Relena didn't belong with someone like him, who had killed so many seemingly without regret.  
  
"It'll be around the first of November," Heero informed her, taking her continued silence as a dismissal.  
  
Relena nodded her head in affirmation, "Alright, I'll make sure to have back up during that week. Good luck, and congratulations again, Heero."  
  
Before he could thank her, she spun on her heel, and walked swiftly back to the party.  
* * * *  
  
Relena left the party earlier than she'd planned, because the tears just wouldn't hold any longer. She told Pagan to take the rest of her bodyguards home later on, that she would find a way home herself.  
  
As the young Minister exited the building, someone came rushing out behind her, cursing softly.  
  
Relena turned to see Jerome Jackson.  
  
Being frusterated, and tired, and hearing him curse, Relena took it out on him.  
  
"When I first met you, sir, I got the assumption that you were rude and nosy. When you were such a gentleman tonight while we were dancing, I thought I may have been wrong. I guess I assumed right in the first place, because not only are you seemingly following me around, but the language coming from your mouth is..." Relena got cut off.  
  
"Oh, shut it up, Foreign Minister," he griped, catching up with her, "I'm your security, and you left the building alone. I had to come after you. And you know what they say about 'assume'...it makes an ass out of the both of us. As for my language, I'm certain you've used worse," he offered his elbow, "Now, shall I escort you to the limo, milady?"  
  
She felt like slapping the taste out of his mouth for being a smart aleck. She stuck her nose in the air, and started down by herself, letting her straps slip from her shoulders.  
  
Tears were already formed at the corner of her eyes, and she was so tired.  
  
Then she did something both embarrassing, and rather clumsy.  
  
She got her swollen feet tangled, and took a fall toward the pavement, giving a shout of surprise.  
  
Jerome caught her arms from behind to keep her from falling face first.  
  
"I've got ya," he announced, steadying her on her own feet once again.  
  
Relena, tired, heart broken, embarrassed, and sore, couldn't hold in frustration any longer. It was either use the handsome man near her as a punching bag, or burst into tears.  
  
When she spun around bursting into tears, she nearly knocked the unsuspecting Preventer over by slamming into him.  
  
"Oh, God, I've had the most terrible night," she cried, feeling his arms come around to support her, "Oh, I'm sorry I've been so rude, Mr. Jackson, but I've had a bad day, and a worse evening," she sniffed, "You see, I was completely wrong about someone that I thought...cared for me, and...." she shook her head, let go of him, and plopped onto the bottom step.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Jerome sat down beside her, and tilted her chin up, "You want to talk about this?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Miss Relena', please. It makes me feel old. I'm only twenty-three. Relena's just fine," she said, rubbing at her red eyes.  
  
Jerome smiled slightly, "Alright, Relena. You want to talk about what's got you so upset?"  
  
She looked up, and couldn't help but give a sheepish osrt of smile, "Everything. You know when you just have those days...where you don't feel attractive at all, and nothing fits right, or looks right, and then it just seems to mess things up through the whole day?"  
  
Jerome gave a nodd.  
  
"Well, earlier, I suppose the day started out alright. I'll give today that much credit. My hair, make-up and clothes didn't do the right thing, but I was feeling pretty good up until tonight."  
  
"Okay, so your make-up messed up, your dress doesn't fit right, your shoes are quite noticeably too small," he grinned when she gave him a reproachful look, "And your hair is a bit messy," he wiped at the tears lingering on her cheek, "Trust me, Relena, none of that stuff makes you any less attractive in anyone's eyes. I think you know that, so what made this day so terrible for you?"  
  
Relena took a deep breath, and sniffed a couple of times, "Mr. Jackson, incase you haven't heard from the grapevine already, Heero Yuy and I...well, we used to be sort of....close," she said, choosing her words very carefully.  
  
Jerome nodded, "I've heard those rumors."  
  
"Well, I had feelings for him for a very long time, since I was fifteen. In fact, I still do."  
  
Jerome nodded, and urged her to continue.  
  
"I was...wandering the halls tonight, and I happened to come to a room where I heard voices. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but...I overheard Duo, Heero and this Camilla girl talking about weddings. I heard Duo mention that it wouldn't be long until Heero and Camilla would be announcing their own engagement," Relena glanced at Jerome, "But you mustn't let on that you know. No one is supposed to know yet," her eyes shifted to her lap, "Heero approached me earlier, and told me himself. He claimed he was just telling me so he could book an off day," the tears started flowing again, "He really never cared."  
  
Relena let Jerome wrap his arms around her shoulders, and lay her head against his, and just cried.  
  
"It's alright," he said, "He's just the kind of guy that doesn't show that stuff, I guess. Then there are the idiot men who do this sort of thing all the time, just to prove they have power over a girl....uh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. The truth is, he probably didn't care. I was just a lovesick teenager, probably," Relena sniffled, and looked up into Jerome Jackson's chocolate brown pools, "I just...maybe I just wanted him to be the one to make me feel special. He made me feel strong, and important. But I wanted really to feel beautiful and loved. I guess I'm neither in his eyes."  
  
A rush of anger swept through Jerome.  
  
Here he was, sitting on the bottom step, on a beautiful night, with a gorgeous girl in his arms, and all he could think of was ripping the stuffing out his superior officer. How could one man be so blind? How could any man resist such a beautiful young woman, with such a strong heart and streak of stobborness?  
  
"I don't know," he said aloud, "what you are in Heero Yuy's eyes," he cupped her chin, "But in my eyes, Miss Relena, you don't have to worry about feeling beautiful. Yuy's blind if can't atleast see that much."  
  
Relena felt that chill again, but heat rushed to her cheeks. This man, that she hardly knew, had complimented her on her beauty. And he wasn't some important politician, or some obsessive fan. He was her bodyguard, one that didn't see her as superior because of her position, but because of her strength, and admired her beauty. The man staring into her eyes, that had called her beautiful, was also himself one of the most beautiful human beings she'd ever seen.  
  
Thick, dark hair that fell across his forehead; deep, dark, chocolate eyes, a winning smile...he had this very attractive mouth, that seemingly drew her in.  
  
His breath tickled hers, they were so close.  
  
Relena couldn't help it, she just went for it.  
  
The kiss was short, sweet and full of affection.  
  
However, the two weren't alone. The witness to the kiss stood atop the stairs, anger rising, fist clenching at their sides.  
  
Jerome kissing Relena....it was totally intolerable.  
  
It could go no further. The witness would stop this fling in it's prime.  
  
Even if causing one of the two people bodily harm was necessary.  
  
* * * *  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: So who do you think the witness is? I'm not telling...but I'd love for you to e-mail me and tell me who you think it is. That's me hinting for readers to REVIEW...PLEASE!  
  
~Brat Princess~ 


	3. Chapter 3

By: Brat Princess  
  
Title: When it Starts to Fade  
  
Dedication: My friend Cinda for encouraging me to keep writing. Thanks hun!  
  
A/N: I love you all!! ^___^ Readers keep a smile on my face. Reviewers keep me positively beaming though. And as for the few that I've seen that think the watcher is the obvious.well, you could be wrong, but you maybe right. We'll see I guess ;)  
  
********* Chapter 3 *********  
  
Relena sprang away from Jerome so suddenly that he jumped a little as she stood and starting smoothing wrinkles from her skirt.  
  
Jerome sat there for a moment, totally bewildered as to how any woman could go from being caught up in a kiss, which he figured was pleasing to the both of them, then suddenly jerk away, pretending asif it hadn't happened.  
  
He peered up at the Foreign Minister in curiosity. She had one hand in her hair, smoothing down any signs of unruliness, and one toying with the end of her short, blue dress. Her deep blue eyes were filled with something akin to panic, and were darting this way and that, asif making certain there were no witnesses to what had happened.  
  
She cleared her throat professionally, then chanced a look at Jerome, who was studying her closely.  
  
"You're never going to open up to anyone, are you?"  
  
This question surprised her, not because who it came from, for Relena knew by now that Jerome Jackson didn't pay any mind to who he was speaking to, but because she was surprised that even he would go the length of calling her personality a closed one.  
  
"Excuse me," Relena said, straightening completely, getting that defiant look on her face, "I believe I open myself up to millions of people in the public everyday. Who are you to say I'm too.too."  
  
"Distant?" Jerome provided.  
  
Relena's mouth fell open with shock. She was distant??  
  
"May I ask, Mr. Jackson."  
  
"Oh, that's rich," he sneered, "I kiss the daylights out of you, and you call me Mr. Jackson.I have to admit, Miss Foreign Minister, even I am surprised at your belief in yourself that you're so open."  
  
"I just spilt my guts to you, made a fool of myself, and you're calling me distant!" Relena raged.  
  
Jerome shook his head, and stood, "Relena, that's not what I meant. I never said 'secretive', just distant, and not necessarily to everyone.just who matters to you the most," Jerome gave her a meaningful look, "This must sound ridiculous to you.me urging you into the arms of Heero Yuy when I just thoroughly enjoyed a kiss," he paused to take in the cute blush coloring her cheeks, "But if you believe yourself to be lost of all happiness without him, then perhaps you should talk to him."  
  
There was an agonizing moment of silence, filled only by the two of them staring each other dead in the eye.  
  
Then, Jerome took a steadying breath, and nodded toward the waiting limo, "Shall I escort you to your ride Foreign Minister?"  
  
Relena sighed heavily, and managed a tired smile, "Yes. Thank you. All I want to do is go home, take a hot bath, pour me a glass of wine and relax. I'm sick of thinking. I hope Sally and Wufei forgive me."  
  
Jerome grinned, "Miss Relena, with no disrespect to you concerning your mutual friendship, I don't think they're going to be noticing the absence of anyone but one another for awhile."  
  
Relena smiled, "I really am happy for them," she said quietly, staring toward the building.  
  
Jerome walked to her side, and together they made their way down to the waiting car.  
  
Jerome averted his attention away from her so as to watch the surrounding area for any signs of danger.  
  
Most of the time, atleast three Preventers were permitted to be with her at a time. However, though he was concerned with her safety, and felt that she did need some protection, he also respected the fact that she probably didn't want many people around on such a long and torturing night.  
  
The only thing he noticed wasn't at all out of the ordinary, so he paid no mind. Someone was standing, silhouetted by the light from the entry hall, out on the large steps of the front entrance. It was far too dark to distinguish who the individual was, but if Jerome had a guess, he would say he was sure it was a woman.  
  
Jerome climbed into the car after Relena, but sat on the opposite side, so as not to crowd her space that he felt like he may have intruded upon. He watched as she lay her head back against the seat, relaxed into a more comfortable position, and let her gaze fall on the scenery outside the car as they drove away.  
  
Jerome then knew he'd be troubled the rest of the night. Not only had he taken the chance of reporters snooping around, trying to get dirt on her reputation, by kissing her, but perhaps she'd never give him a chance at even a friendship now. True, he seen her as human as anyone else, maybe more so than some people, but many thought her at the level of some god. If a photo were to be on the newspaper tomorrow of the Foreign Minister smooching with a lowly bodyguard, there was no telling where her career would go.  
  
Despite her popularity, Relena had done a good job thus far of receiving very much bad publicity. Even Jerome remembered, however, the headlines from a few years back when Heero Yuy had first been permitted to take a bedroom next to hers when he was on duty.  
  
Jerome's scowl deepened. She must've enjoyed immensely the fact that the one she loved was only a room away if she wanted him.  
  
That was it. It made up his mind. He was never going to have her. If Heero was fool enough to let her go for good by marrying someone else, it still wouldn't make a difference, because whoever eventually married the ESUN leader would always be only second choice to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Jerome's most pondered question in his mind, however, was 'when did I decide that I wanted her in the first place'.  
* * * *  
  
Catherine stood leaning against the large, stone pillars of the building, and watched Relena Dorlian's limo drive out of sight.  
  
It was odd really, how fickle someone could be.  
  
She heard several pairs of foot-falls behind her, and moved away from the wall to see who was coming out.  
  
Heero, Duo and Milliardo exited the building all together, each one's eyes showing slight suspicion when noticing that they limo was no longer where it should be.  
  
Heero Yuy looked beyond annoyed. It appeared as though an inner battle were taking place inside him. Yell at Duo Maxwell for letting her leave alone or curse himself for being less observant than was usually the case.  
  
Milliardo was the first to spot Catherine.  
  
"Miss Bloom," he said in that deep, quiet voice, "Did you happen to see.." "Miss Relena left a couple of minutes ago," Catherine supplied, making her way to the door, "Preventer Jackson accompanied her. I suppose he didn't find that it was necessary to alert the other Preventers to her absence," she said rather stiffly, though none of the three men seemed to notice.  
  
"Jackson?" Heero echoed in such an expressionless voice that it didn't sound much like a question.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Catherine answered, starting back inside, "Yes. It appears to me that it appealed to the both of them by being alone, without the others of you," she shifted her purse on her shoulder, and taking one last look at Heero's eyes, for they were the only thing close to readable, she rejoined the party.  
  
Duo watched Heero's face for any signs of change.  
  
His jaw was tightened, and his eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Zechs, maybe you should suggest to the Commander that we would like a more sufficient Preventer in Jackson's place. If he doesn't have the sense to alert other Preventers that the Foreign Minister is exiting the building, we should get someone who can."  
  
Milliardo gave Heero a very hard look, then smiled in a nasty sort of way, "If I were going to do that, and hope for success, I'd suggest she replace you as well," and saying that, Milliardo left him glaring so deadly that he was in danger of having a hole burned through his back.  
  
"Ya know." Duo said, studying his friend carefully, "It's really odd that you have always had a radar about Relena, and this is the one time you didn't."  
  
"I knew she'd left," Heero said, shortly, "But I was.sort of slowed down by Noin.she wanted to know if we were engaged.didn't know really what to tell her."  
  
"I'm assuming your wife-to-be dug you out of that awkward situation."  
  
Heero nodded, "Yeah. She isn't going to tell her right now though."  
  
Duo grinned suddenly, "Hey Heero, buddy, you realize that when you marry Camilla, and if Miss Noin marries Zechs, then you're going to be.."  
  
"Don't say it," Heero growled slightly, "I won't be any more related to him than if."  
  
".if you were marrying Relena," Duo finished for him, grinning widely, "And that means that you're sort of going to be related to Relena too."  
  
Heero sent him a glare that immediately silenced him. However, though for once he'd managed to quiet Duo, that didn't stop the questions and tormenting thoughts running through his head.  
  
By the end of the evening, Sally and Wufei had been long gone for quite awhile. The guests were left hostless, and therefore excused themselves as it grew later. Duo and Hilde hurried home around one o'clock, and Heero was left with his fiancee, her sister, and Zechs.  
  
Noin and Camilla carried on a conversation as they began to tidy up the hall a bit before leaving for the Peacecraft Manor. It was almost enough to bother Heero.  
  
He was taking his future wife back to the place, in fact to the very room where he'd lay so many nights, listening to Relena just a room away, when she would sing or hum to herself, or listen to the news, practice her speech. It was almost unnatural to bring Camilla into an environment he'd felt was his and Relena's alone.  
  
Nothing else had been obviously.  
  
Heero scowled deeply at the thought.  
  
His eyes drifted to Camilla, who was slipping her shawl onto her shoulders, apparently ready to leave. She gave a small yawn, and brushed the dark hair away from her eyes.  
  
She was really very beautiful. It amazed Heero that he'd ever thought so, while at the same time, amazing him that it should be such a shock. Her raven hair contrasted too wonderfully with her porcelain skin, and her gray- blue eyes shined brightly under thick, black lashes. She caught his eye, and smiled briefly, sleepily.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, walking over to her, and out of sheer habit now, he took her hand.  
  
Camilla nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. I'm pretty tired," she glanced toward Noin, "I'll be having lunch with her tomorrow, there's a lot to catch up on after all."  
  
Heero nodded, "Hn."  
  
With another yawn, Camilla gently tugged on Heero's hand, and they started for the door.  
  
"Good night, Lucrezia. Good night, Milliardo," she called over her shoulder to the two of them, still tidying up a bit.  
  
"Good-bye, Camilla, Heero," Noin called, waving at them.  
  
Heero nodded to her, and followed Camilla out. The limo was waiting outside, presumably just for them. Lance Porter stuck his head out the window, "Hurry up, lovebirds, we're waiting on you two, ya know."  
  
Heero helped his fiancee into the limo, which consisted of not only Lance, but two other lower ranking Preventers.  
  
Camilla fell asleep on his shoulder on the way to the mansion, and though Heero would've normally relaxed into their position, and enjoyed the comfort of having her close, he couldn't help but let his mind wander elsewhere.to the main suite in the Peacecraft Manor, where the Vice Foreign Minister would be laying her head tonight, just twenty feet away from him.  
  
And there would nothing he could do to take any comfort in it, because he couldn't let his mind revel in the thought of being so close to Relena, when Camilla would be sleeping by his side.  
Relena couldn't stop the tears and they were driving her absolutely mad. Why couldn't she stop crying over the bastard? Why had she ever thought he'd come around? It seemed so conceited to have ever thought he might've secretly been in love with her.  
  
She had always thought in the back of her mind, It's me, and it's Heero. We're just too right for each other, too much alike, with too many things shared not to eventually be together. One day, he'll see, on day, he'll come around.  
  
And yet Heero had never come around, and he was never going to come around, because in a few short months he would be married to the Italian beauty with the gray eyes and raven hair, with such a lovely name.Camilla.  
  
Heero and Camilla Yuy. Why did it have to sound so perfect? So absolutely ringing? And then she imagined that they'd have kids, and name them names like their own. Strong, beautiful, uncommon names that would immediately catch one's attention, and sound almost poetic on peoples' lips. Names such as Verena, or Elizabeth, or Conall, or Samson. She could see it almost in her mind, her visiting the most expensive school in the area, personally delivering fitness awards to Conall Yuy, or merit awards to Verena Yuy.  
  
Was she going insane? Finally cracking? Relena furiously wiped at her eyes. How amazing, that she still had tears left to cry by now. They should all be gone. Scrubbing at her cheeks, she dared to look in the mirror and face the red, raw, screwed up face of a person with a heart broken numerous times.  
  
She was so weak. And she loathed it more than anything.  
  
She touched the beautiful gift he'd given her some two years before that hang from her neck. Gently, and carefully, she unclasped it, and let it fall into her hands. He had spent so mcuh money on it, put so much thought into it.but why? Friendliness?  
  
In a sudden fit of fury, Relena, glaring into her hand, chunked the necklace across her room. It slammed into her mirror with a slight clink and fell to the floor silently.  
  
She let out a terribly frustrated growl, and stomped into her bathroom.  
  
"Damn you, Heero Yuy, I'll be six feet under before you get the better of me, you bastard," she muttered, turning on the taps of her bath, and tearing off the small, blue dress, "You'll be sorry you played with me like this, you will. You hurt me, and it'll come back.you will get yours."  
  
But how would she do it? How could Relena Dorlain, the weak, good-hearted, sweet, innocent Vice Foreign Minister, who wanted to keep peace between everyone, possibly hurt the indestructible Perfect Soldier?  
  
She honestly didn't want to ruin his life, or hurt his fiancee for that matter. It wasn't her fault really. Though Relena very much would've liked to strangle that pretty necks of hers, Camilla wasn't really in the wrong.  
  
The only thing Relena wanted to do was make Heero regret leading her on for such a long time. But it seemed almost impossible. What could get to him?  
  
Then it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
The conversation they'd had earlier, about the dress. He'd been staring at her, in interest it seemed. He didn't like other guys looking at her.  
  
It was so obvious, she knew she should've thought of it before.  
  
Relena smiled slightly to herself.  
  
Yes, that was it. Make him squirm. Date a ton of different guys, put a little more danger in her life than he was comfortable with. It was a stroke of genius on her part really.  
  
But then, she didn't want to date riff-raff, and she wasn't fond of other politicians.except Quatre, but ofcourse he'd hace to be in on the plan.  
  
Good heavens, why did she have to be so picky? It was a simple, small project. It wasn't like she actually wanted a suitor. She needed someone who would understand, who knew what she was thinking when carrying this out.  
  
And unwillingly, the name came to her mind, and feeling slightly guilty, Relena couldn't help but admit to herself.  
  
Jerome Jackson was just the man to help her carry out this plan.  
  
How awful of her to use him so.  
  
But really, Relena thought, sinking deeper into the warm water of the tub, he seems the type of person that would think it fun. Yes, Jerome Jackson is the perfect person I need to carry out this plan.  
The next day, Preventer Head-quarters was quite busy. Quatre Winner had planned a charity ball on Earth that the Preventers were supposed to provide security for. Dorothy Catalonia perked up greatly at this idea. She was practically floating through the corridors all day.  
  
Catherine Bloom watched her with disgust on her face. Why did that little wench think she could get any and every man in the world if she wished?  
  
She flirted endlessly with Trowa, had always had a bit of a thing for Quatre, had once had a crush on Milliardo Peacecraft, possibly even an affair, had flaunted herself in front of Heero Yuy, and had dated Lance Porter off and on for four years. It was horrid really, the way she made all women appear to be.  
  
What a little hussy, Catherine thought with narrowed eyes, as she seen Dorothy chatting with Lance, flipped her hair every now and then, smiling flirtatiously at him.  
  
It made Cathy just bubble up with anger to see her do this to everyone. Atleast she hadn't moved in on Jerome yet, Cathy thought confidently, surely Relena Peacecraft can't interest him for that long.  
  
Cathy's eyes narrowed even more at the thought of what she'd witnessed the night before.  
  
She was sure Relena had been in love with Heero. Now that he'd brought a new girlfriend, perhaps the Foreign Minister had given up, and decided to chase after another man. Well, she'd learn soon enough that Jerome wasn't hers to chase.  
  
Cathy leaned back in her chair, examining her well-manicured nails.  
  
Relena really wasn't that attractive when it came right down to it. Her position in politics was attractive perhaps, but she was not beautiful. She was plain, and boring, and dull, and did nothing interesting in her life really. Great things, yes. Saved the world, definitely. But nothing that was attractive for actual marriage or courtship even with someone like Jerome.  
  
No, if by a small chance he ever got desperate enough to date her, it was sure not to last long. She was a boring little thing, and Jerome was exciting.  
  
Like me, Catherine thought, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Miss Bloom."  
  
Catherine looked up into the laughing blue eyes of Dorothy Catalonia, "Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you could fax this," she said, dropping some papers onto Cathy's desk, "Lance and I are taking an early lunch break, and we really haven't got time to waste messing with something that you do so well," Dorothy smiled brightly, "You know, secretarial work and such. Well, have a nice day, Miss Bloom."  
  
With that said, she practically trotted off, her silvery blonde hair swishing behind her rhythmically.  
  
Oh, I'll have a nice day, Cathy thought venomously, when you're bones are rotting in hell. Stay away from my brother wench. It's bad enough having to deal with the Minister, let alone having to deal with you as well.  
  
"Miss Catherine, how are you today?"  
  
Camilla. Sweet, beautiful, kind Camilla. She might have been the best thing that'd happened to Heero, driving him away from the much fickle Miss Dorlain.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Miss Noin, how are you today?" Catherine said brightly, forcing a smile onto her face.  
  
The young woman smiled serenely, which looked almost odd, for it was not at all her custom to smile at all, "I'm wonderful, thanks."  
  
"Looks like somebody got some last night!" Dorothy called from down the hall, grinning.  
  
Camilla sent her a glare, that she had most likely picked up from Heero, and turned to ignore her.  
  
Catherine, however, knew that if she was anything like Heero, that the mighty glare was something of an endearment to annoying friends.  
  
Heero entered a moment after his girlfriend, and coming up behind her, pressed a modest kiss on her cheek, that went unnoticed by most.  
  
How sweet, Catherine thought. However, if Camilla was what pushed Heero and Relena apart, and Relena and Jerome together..then maybe Catherine would just have to start doing some pushing of her own.  
  
Yes, indeed. She watched Jerome as he came in slightly after Heero and Camilla, watched him punch in the time clock, watched his every move. It still hurt. After so long, it still hurt.  
  
That had to mean something. She knew they belonged together. She would get him back somehow, she knew she could. She just had to think of a way.  
  
And she would. If it was the hardest, longest, last thing she did, she'd triumph over Relena, and she would get Jerome back.  
  
Their relationship would never be a secret as it was before. No. No, this time it would be public. She would attend dinners with him, on his arm, known as Mr. Jackson's beautiful young wife.  
  
Yes, it was too perfect.  
  
Mrs. Catherine Jackson.  
  
No. Relena would not win this one. Jerome would be Catherine's again. It was just a matter of time.  
Relena had a lunch meeting at one o'clock that Lucrezia Noin and Jerome escorted her to. It was odd really. In the limo on the way there, she and Jerome joked around a bit, and were very comfortable in each other's presence despite what'd happened the night before. It almost made her feel terribly guilty to be even considering bringing him in on her scheme.  
  
He seemed friendly enough to do it. He knew obviously that she had feelings for Heero and had been hurt by him, and perhaps he would even find it amusing.  
  
Yes. Jerome would probably laugh and join in on the scheme 100% but.what if he developed feelings for her, or she for him?  
  
That wouldn't be so bad really though.would it?  
  
It would actually be quite good.  
  
All through lunch, Relena had to endure the long-winded, dragged out speech of a rather old representative from Brussels, who seemd to think Sank's school system was lacking terribly. She promised to see what she could do, and try to get better funding, but this didn't shorten the meeting any.  
  
Every so often, her eyes would meet Jerome's deep brown ones, that were filled with amusement, from across the room, and they would share a knowing smile, before breaking contact.  
  
He was almost a comfort to have around, really.  
  
Jerome, from his post in the corner, kept his eyes on her almost constantly. She looked particularly pretty today in a simple, light blue suit, with her hair left down, curling outward at her shoulders.  
  
He could tell she was bored, and resisted the urge to go and rescue her. This was almost laughable. He could picture himself, walking over there, telling off the old man, and sweeping the princess off her feet, carrying her out the door.why in the hell was that so appealing?  
  
After awhile, Jerome became aware of Noin's eyes upon him.  
  
"Chang will join you in a few minutes, I have a plans for lunch," Noin said quietly, seeming to study him, "Ya know,..she is single, and you are a handsome guy." Noin trailed off suggestively.  
  
Jerome glanced at her curiously, trying to suppress a grin, "And this is coming from where?"  
  
Noin rolled her eyes, "Come on, Jackson, I see the looks you two keeping sending each other. You're both single, young, and good-looking.the public would approve.and if they didn't, atleast you'd be healthy for her. And I bet you'd enjoy her company too," Noin checked her watch, and looked up at the same time Wufei walked through the entrance, "I gotta go," she look back at Jerome, "Ask her on a date, why not.all she can say is no."  
  
And she hurried off, leaving him pondering this.  
  
By the time the lunch was over, and Wufei and Jeroma had escorted Relena to her car, and arrived back at the office, Jerome had made up his mind.  
  
As Relena was preparing to climb out of the limo, he halted her.  
  
"Can I have a word, Relena? Alone?" he said, turning to Wufei.  
  
Wufei scowled, "She isn't supposed to have less than two guards at a time, Jackson."  
  
Jerome narrowed his eyes, "Then just wait outside the limo," he said back, closing the door to give them privacy.  
  
Relena sat very still, for the first few seconds after he closed the door there was a thick silence, and he wouldn't look at her.  
  
Her heart was racing and she didn't quite know why.  
  
Jerome took a deep, shaking breath, and looked up into those soft, curious sapphire eyes he'd grown attached to rather quickly.  
  
"It's been two days, Relena, since I've met you," he said quietly, "But I must say, you've left a huge impression on me. This is going to sound crazy, but." Jeroma tentatively reached across the seat to take her hand, "Would you at all be interested in coming to dinner with me sometime?"  
  
Relena tried to keep excitement out of her voice as she searched his eyes and answered, "Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
He nodded assuredly.  
  
He was dead serious.  
  
"Yes," he said after moment, "I.have taken a liking to you, I guess. And if it's at all possible for me to ask you this honorably enough, I would very much like you to come on a date with me. So.what'd ya say?"  
  
Relena tried to slow her breathing, and couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face as she nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, Jerome," she said quietly, "I'd love to go on a date with you."  
  
And though her plans would've worked perfectly due to this, because it'd been exactly as she wanted, the moment he'd asked, all plans, schemes, and games were forgotten.  
  
It was only the knowledge that she would be attending dinner with him sometime that kept a smile on her face, for it truly had nothing to do with making Heero squirm.  
  
It seemed as if her plan had somewhat back-fired, and she could honestly care less.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
**********************  
  
So what'd ya think? I'm not too pleased with this chapter myself, it seemed to go basically nowhere, and I couldn't even come up with a cliff- hanger..oh well.I do hope you all enjoy. I really appreciate all the lovely reviews, and I hope everyone continues to read and review. Thanks! ~Brat Princess~ 


End file.
